Risky Behaviors
by thecosmicwind
Summary: It's another one shot. Trevor and Olivia, but in real life as Peter and Mariska. What exactly was Peter whispering in her ear whilst at Wimbledon? Well, read to find out. Kinda sorta smutty. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I had the idea for a one shot after the photos came out today of Mariska and Peter at Wimbedon, preferably ones of Peter whispering in her ear. Just a little kinda sorta smutty one shot of Petska and their risky behaviors.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Risky Behaviors [ONESHOT]**

Wimbledon. They were always invited to one of the most famous, exciting, pristine tennis events in the world. People were dressed to the nines here, sitting in the best seats, watching the competitive players swish and swat at the ball from opposite ends of the court over the net in the middle. They often enjoyed the event. It was a great way to spend time together just the two of them. Of course, they loved their kids dearly and had enjoyed their family holiday so far, but sometimes they needed time together where it was just the two of them, and what better way to spend that than with each other.

Of course, Mariska would'v been able to pay a lot more attention if Peter didn't have his hand resting on her hip and didn't keep whispering into her ear. She was trying to keep a straight face in case any paparazzi seemed to catch them, but Peter was having none of it. "What's the fun in behaving ourselves, Rish?" He once told her when he was whispering things in her ear during an event for Joyful Heart; things that only she was allowed to hear, things that caused her to blush like crazy when she heard them in his deep voice.

"Lace today?" She heard him whisper in her ear whilst she was watching the game. She pursed her lips together, trying her hardest not to laugh like she wanted to. She gave a simple shake of the head and glanced at him before directing her attention back to the game. She felt his hand slide further down her hip, and her eyes widened slightly when she felt his strong hand reach her soft, curvaceous bottom.

"Let's see," his breath was ghosting over the shell of her ear as he whispered quietly; "Cotton?" He was toying with her now. She knew he knew the answer; the fabric of the gold colored printed dress she was wearing was clinging to her body so she knew that he knew. However, she played along. She shook her head, her shoulder bumping against his chest as she shuffled around in the seat. She was glad that people were too engrossed in the game to notice them whispering to each other.

"Satin?" He whispered again before pressing a light kiss to the shell of her ear. Her lips twitched slightly in an attempt to smile but she suppressed it. She shook her head, shooting a glance at him briefly before focusing on the players on the court.

His strong hand squeezed her bottom; she jumped slightly. He whispered in her ear;

"Nothing?"

She glanced at him again, her eyes darkening slightly as she pulled her plump, pink bottom lip into her mouth. Her eyes gave him the answer; he smirked as he whispered in her ear again;

"Knew it."

She nodded slightly before once again focusing her gaze on the game. She wouldn't let Peter know that his risky behaviors and whispering was starting to turn her on. She was enjoying this little game they were playing. Some would probably think they were too old for such considering they were both in their middle ages, but with the love and lust between them that hadn't changed despite the sixteen years of being together - with the fourteen years of marriage included - they were like two frisky teenagers sometimes.

She felt him squeeze her bottom again and she jumped, swallowing as she squinted slightly. She felt that oh so familiar stirring in her belly and she shifted slightly in the seat to rid herself of the uncomfortable feeling. She knew Peter was enjoying this, and once he was on a roll, he wouldn't stop.

"You know what would be more exciting than this game right now?"

Mariska glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, biting her lip as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Me holding you up against the wall, your legs wrapped around my waist while I fuck you senseless."

His breath was ghosting over the shell of her ear as he whispered. She swallowed hard, crossing her toned legs in an attempt to relieve the pressure that was building between them. Her dress slid her up her thigh ever so slightly. Peter moved his arm around her some more, allowing his hand to rest against the underside of her thigh which was creating goosebumps all over her skin as his fingertips came in contact with her bare skin.

"I'd like that." she whispered quietly, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"You know what else would be exciting?" there was a smirk on his lips. She glanced at him, smirking back as he whispered;

"You in our bed on your back, naked, with my head between your legs, and my tongue flicking until you cum."

"Shit," She swallowed as she shuffled in her seat, "Baby, stop."

"Why baby?" He whispered yet again, kissing the side of her forehead before whispering;

"Don't you want my tongue and my fingers inside you, making you moan and scream until you can't take it anymore? I also want to be on top of you, with those perfect legs around me, while I fuck you into the mattress. I'll make you cum, scream, moan; all that. I want to take those perfect nipples in my mouth and make you beg for more. I want to run my fingers through your hair, tug a bit because I know you like that, while you dig your nails into my back. I want to see that look in this beautiful brown eyes when you're close to the edge, I want to see them darken when you cum."

Mariska could feel the heat in her cheeks now. She knew her face was flushed with arousal, and now all she could think about was how much she wanted Peter to do all those things to her. She glanced around to see if anyone was paying them any attention, a sense of relief washing over her when she realized that no one was. She jumped when she felt Peter's hand move to the side of her thigh, and when his hand tighten around it in that firm, protective grip, she knew she couldn't take this anymore.

"The nanny was taking the kids out wasn't she?" she wondered, glancing at him. He nodded, smirking at her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear;

"Yeah; so if I had my way, I'd drag you back to the hotel now, lock us up in our bedroom, and fuck you senseless, making you cum over and over and over again."

That was the final straw. She turned to him, her lips having curled into a smile that she wasn't even trying to hide anymore. She leaned as close to him as possible, whispering back;

"They're going on break, so let's get out of here."

Peter kissed the shell of her ear, squeezing her thigh again as he replied;

"Best idea I've heard all day."

The couple waited a few moments; long enough for the game to proceed to a break. While other spectators dashed off to mingle or grab something to drink, Peter grabbed hold of his wife's hand and tugged her through the crowd. She was grinning from ear to ear, the thought of what she and her husband were planning to do causing yet another pang of arousal to shoot through her. She looked at him as he pulled her along, licking her lips as she did so. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

She suddenly tugged at his hand, capturing his attention. He gave her a confused look but followed her lead, allowing her to pull him down to a secluded area of the venue. She glanced around before trying the knob to a door, a smirk on her lips when she discovered it to be open. It was a rather empty looking storage room with a couple boxes tossed to and fro, but with the event still going on and still having quite a bit of a time, there was no chance of anyone coming in here. She yanked her husband into the room and shut the door, locking it behind them before pushing him against the concrete wall.

"What about the hotel?" He wondered.

"When I want you, I want you," She stood on her toes, licking the shell of his ear before whispering; "And I want you _now_."

Peter groaned at how hot his wife was. No matter the years, nothing had ever changed. He grabbed her around the waist and spun them around, pressing her against the wall before kissing her. She groaned when his tongue slid between her lips, stroking against her own while strong hands slid down her toned body, coming to rest on her bottom, which he cupped gently and squeezed as he kissed her. She groaned into his mouth, sucking his tongue ever so slightly whilst she pushed his jacket to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt. Her body was on fire, screaming for some sort of release.

She squealed slightly when he suddenly lifted her up in his arms, her legs clamping around his waist straight away and her arms gripping onto his biceps. He used his strength to hold her against the door, pressing his clothed erection into her center whilst his hands moved to her thighs to push up the fabric of the dress she was wearing. He smirked when her bare, glistening center was revealed to him, leading him to slide a hand between her legs. She gasped when his fingers touched her; he smirked when he saw her reaction. He slid his fingers back and forth a few times, wetness coating his thick fingers straight away whilst her eyes rolled in pleasure.

"Are you always wet like this?" he smirked.

"Only for you, especially when you whisper such filth in my ear," she slid her hands down to his waist, undoing his belt and trousers as she whispered in his ear, "Do that thing you said you'd do; hold me against the wall and fuck me senseless." She pushed the trousers and boxers down slightly, enough to free his erection from the confines of the fabric. She stroked her hand up and down his length a couple times, only to let out a giggle when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pinned her arm above her head.

"Hold on tight, baby." He smirked as he released her hand. She held onto his biceps whilst he lined himself up with her entrance, before suddenly plunging himself deep into her wet warmth. She gasped at the initial contact. He refrained from moving at first, giving her time to adjust to his size and length as he always did. Once she was adjusted, she wriggled her hips slightly whilst smirking, leading him to smirk in return as he began thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Oh my…fuck." She breathed, trying to refrain from being too loud. The chances of them being heard were slim to none, especially since she could hear those over the intercom announcing that the next half would begin in five minutes. Still, she wasn't trying to risk being heard and so drew her bottom lip into her mouth in a bid to stop herself from screaming out as she stared into her husband's eyes. His gaze was locked on hers as he continued thrusting his hips in and out of her, one hand resting on her bottom to hold her up, whilst the other hand was against the wall for leverage.

He kissed her yet again as he began moving his hips faster, plunging all the way into her. She pulled away and let out a moan, her eyes rolling once again. She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued to thrust, whilst his lips attached to her neck and began nibbling and sucking on her soft skin. Her nails were digging into the back of his neck as she held onto him, her head was back against the door and her breathing was becoming erratic as bursts of pleasure began racing through her body. There was something so exhilarating about having sex in a storage closet in a pristine place such as this; maybe it was the risks or maybe it was the fact they couldn't control themselves even in a venue such as this. Whatever it was, it was a complete turn on and they were both lost in the thralls of passion.

"Fuck baby, harder." She moaned in his ear he began thrusting deeper, against a particularly pleasurable spot deep inside of her. When his thrusts became faster and more powerful, she let out another moan before pressing her mouth to his shoulder, trying her best to suppress the sounds. Her walls were clamping around him, tightening with each thrust. He was starting to swell inside her, his own grunts and pants becoming more and more frequent as pleasure raced through his veins. Her nails were starting to dig into his back through the fabric of his shirt, her mouth was pressed against his shoulder and her eyes were squeezed shut. She whimpered slightly as he thrust faster, lifting her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Fuck…I'm so close." She breathed out, tightening her legs around his waist. He muttered a simple _'me too babe'_ before pressing into her even more, fucking into her. His hips moved faster and harder than she'd ever felt before, his erection was bouncing against her most pleasurable spot inside. Her eyes had rolled once again, and her head was thrown back against the wall, her legs were clamped around his waist, and her nails were digging into him. He removed his hand from against the wall and slid it between them, swiping the rough pad of his thumb over her clit a couple times whilst whispering the magic words in her ear;

"Cum for me, Rish; just let go, baby."

And that was all it took. A pleasure stricken scream of _Peter_ escaped Mariska's lips as she tumbled into the waves of orgasmic pleasure. He grunted in her ear, releasing inside her straight away which set off yet another orgasm. She gasped and let out yet another moan, clinging to him whilst he held her tight against his body. Once he finished releasing, he simply stood with her and held her for a bit. The only sounds to be heard was of their heavy breathing. The smell of their love making hung in the air, only adding to the erotic nature of this moment in time. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, a smile on her lips whilst he smirked, resting his forehead against hers.

After a few moments, he pulled himself out of her; she moaned at the loss of contact. He set her down on the ground whilst he pulled his pants and boxers up again, and she leaned against the wall whilst she fixed her dress and her hair. He fastened the buttons of his shirt again and picked up his jacket, before turning to her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, leaning on her toes to kiss his lips yet again.

"Shall we go back or just leave?" Mariska raised an eyebrow, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she drew it between her pearly whites again. Peter snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her against his body as he looked down at her.

"I think we should go back to the hotel; we need to shower." He smirked. She raised an eyebrow before leaning up to kiss him yet again whilst his hand squeezed her bottom.

"We do need to shower, so come on," she grabbed his hand, "But before we do, if we've still got the whole suite to ourselves, you can do that thing in our bed– something about having me on my back naked, and your head being between my legs." Her eyes were glazed over with pure lust, and it took all of Peter's restraint to not pick her up and take her against the wall again.

She burst out laughing when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet quickly. The two took another way out, laughing away to themselves as they went to flag down a taxi. They managed to get one and slipped inside, and Peter instantly pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply as they began the journey back to their hotel room.

God, how he loved this woman and their risky behaviors.

* * *

 **Leave some comments guys, let me know what you think. Until next time... xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **People have been asking and ASKING about the second part to what was supposed to be a one shot. I know doesn't necessarily do real person fics, but you guys were so adamant about it that I couldn't just ignore you anymore. This has been done for a while and is actually in a Petska One Shots collection book on my Wattpad (my wattpad name is alicialightsxo), but for those who don't have Wattpad, here ya go.**

 **Also, if you don't like this or are gonna be negative, don't read this or even bother leaving a review. No need for the negativity.**

 **Anyway for those who have been asking about this...ENJOY XOXO**

* * *

 **Risky Behaviors [Part 2]**

"Babe, you hear that?"

Mariska gave her husband a rather confused look as the pair entered the quiet hotel suite on the top floor of the posh London hotel. They'd pretty much made out during the entire taxi ride back from Wimbledon, and it was clear that the sexual tension isn't eased in the slightest as they'd made out in the elevator as well.

And now they were back in their hotel room and were met with silence.

"I don't hear anything." She replied.

"Exactly," Peter slipped his strong arms around her waist, sliding his hands down to cup the smooth, round cheeks as he pulled her as close to him as possible; "It's just us."

"I did text Laurie before you pushed me against the elevator wall, and she did say that she and the kids wouldn't be back for a few hours," She placed her phone and bag on the counter, "Which means it's just us…" she stood on her toes, moving her lips to his ear; "And I'm still wet." She licked the shell of his ear, before letting out a squeal of surprise when he suddenly hoist her up into his arms, allowing her to clamp her legs around his waist.

He placed a kiss onto her lips as he carried her through to the master bedroom of the suite, before he then kicked the door shut behind them. He gently lay her down in the middle of their bed, falling onto her straight away and pressing his lips against hers. She giggled softly as her tongue danced with his, pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders while his hands slid up to unzip her dress. He pulled away enough to pull the garment off her body, leaving her in a grey colored strapless lace bra, and nothing else considering she'd not worn any panties that day.

She smirked at the expression on Peter's face; his pupils were dilated, and his eyes were full of lust. She took advantage of his distracted state to push him onto his back, straddling his waist as she grabbed hold of his shirt. She practically tore it open, allowing buttons to fly in every direction before she pulled it off of him and threw it to the floor. He slid his hands up her back to unclasp her bra, which he then threw to the floor among with their other clothes, before leaning up to kiss her lips. He shuddered at the feeling of her nails scratching down his bare chest and over his abs; this woman was setting every nerve in his body on fire, and he was obviously doing the same to her. Mariska pulled away and moved her lips to her husband's neck, gently nipping at his skin while her hands undid his belt. She trailed kisses up his jaw and back to his lips, only to let out a shriek of surprise when Peter suddenly grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back. He moved her hands to rest over her head, giving her a quick kiss before giving her a smirk.

"Shame you don't have your cuffs," He nipped at the skin of her neck, "Just be still; keep your arms up there." He gave her a wink that made her feel like jelly. Before she could say anything else, she was forced to gasp and tilt her head back when his lips began planting soft kisses over the curves of her breasts. Peter had the means to set every nerve in her body on fire, and she loved being with him in this intimate way. It seemed that over the years, despite growing older and having children, their sex life had never suffered and no matter what, the slightest touches were enough to get them both going.

"Oh my…God." She breathed out when she felt one of his lips wrap around her left nipple, while his other hand flew to her right breast; his fingers running over the hardening bud while his tongue continued its assault on the other. She refrained from moving her hands to rest on his head as she loved being at his mercy like this, and so kept her hands over her head as her nails dug into the soft material of the white pillow that her head was resting on. She glanced down as he moved to swirl his tongue around her other nipple, and she felt the wetness pooling between her legs as she was so incredibly turned on by the sight of her husband worshipping her body in this way.

Mariska let out yet another soft moan when Peter began to slowly kiss down the soft skin of her stomach, his strong hands sliding down to hold onto her soft thighs in a strong, possessive, yet loving manner. He glanced up and gave her a quick wink before kissing downwards again, his tongue licking at the soft flesh of her inner thighs as he grew closer to where she needed him to be. She was biting her lip and panting in anticipation, glancing down at him as he continued sucking the skin of her thigh.

"Do that thing you said you'd do, Mister." She winked at him. Peter let out a chuckle, placing another kiss on the hickey he'd just left on her thigh, before pushing her thighs further apart. He glanced up as he swiped his tongue across her, and he felt himself harden even more at the sight of her thrown back and her eyes close with the most pleasure stricken look on her face.

Mariska let out yet another soft moan when his lips suddenly wrapped around her clit. She gripped the material of the pillow as her back arched as he continued sucking softly on her clit while his fingers teased her entrance. He dipped a finger in while flicking his tongue over her clit a few times, before then moving downwards and swiping his tongue between her folds, curling it ever so slightly while his thumb moved to swipe over her clit. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning yet again, but with Peter's continued assault with his tongue on her most intimate, pleasurable areas, it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain quiet. She was truly glad that they were the only two in the hotel suite, because it was only a matter of time.

She let out a shriek of pleasure when two thick fingers were plunged inside her wetness, moving in and out at a rapid pace while his tongue flicked over her clit again. She gripped the pillow while squeezing her eyes shut; her back was arching and with the way Peter was moving his fingers at this rapid pace, it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. She was still grabbing the pillow and biting her lip while her walls clenched around his fingers as he continued to move them faster. Her heart rate was increasing and she felt that familiar feeling in her lower abdomen; the one where she knew that something mind blowing was about to happen. All she needed as a little more.

"Come on Rish; baby…just let go."

She let out a squeal of pleasure as her back arched and a mind-blowing orgasm took over her body. Her eyes fluttered shut and the breath seemed to leave her body while pleasure raced throughout her body like electric pulses and a river of wetness coated her husband's fingers and lips. She flopped back onto the bed and whimpered as he removed his fingers from her, before he then moved back up her body and kissed her lips. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, her nails digging into the flesh of his back while their tongues danced around together. Without warning, she suddenly used her strength to roll them both over, leaving him on his back and her on top as she straddled him. She pulled away, smirking as she ran her finger over his swollen lips.

"New plan," she leaned down, her lips nipping his earlobe, "I'm in control for now."

Peter smirked, running his hands over her thighs and up her body to cup her breasts; "Deal."

Mariska smirked, scratching her nails down his chest and abdomen until she reached his pants. She pushed them and his boxers off his body and moved enough so that he could kick them to the floor. She took hold of his erect member in her hand, stroking her hand up and down a few times as she lifted herself off his lap and maneuvered around a bit. His fingers gripped her hips as she sank down onto him, sucking in a breath through her teeth while tilting her head back in pleasure. He was gripping her waist, groaning slightly as it felt so good to be inside of her again.

"You gotta move, baby," he stroked his fingers over her soft skin, "You ready?"

Mariska nodded, a smile on her lips. She loved how Peter would never start anything until she was adjusted; that always made her feel so incredibly safe and loved because he cared about her so much. He sat up and kissed her lips, running his strong hands up and down her back a couple times before pulling away and laying down again, moving his hands to rest on her hips. She began moving her hips against him, placing her hands on his chest for support as she let out yet another moan. He thrust upwards to meet her movements, groaning along with her as she was so wet and warm.

A short while later, he sat up a bit and she moved her arms to wrap around his neck while they continued moving together. He moved his hand up to tug her hair a bit. She moaned a little louder and began moving her hips faster. He was bouncing against a particularly pleasurable spot deep inside, and the pleasure from that combined with the feeling of his lips kissing across her chest and his tongue flicking her nipple again as almost too much to handle. She pressed her lips against his for a firm kiss to stop herself from moaning too loud as the pleasure was building and she was once again growing closer to another mind blowing orgasm that only her husband could give her.

They began moving faster together. Peter moved to lay back against the pillows yet again, his head tilted back against the pillow while he gripped the sweaty flash of her sides to the point that he was sure would leave a bruise. He moved one hand around her front and downwards between her legs, the rough pad of his thumb then swiping across her clit which led to her eyes shooting open as she moved faster. She moaned his name and cursed; he could see the wetness that was starting to slide down her thighs and his hardened member. Her breasts bounced with her movements which only spurred Peter on even more as he began thrusting upwards. He could feel her tightening around him and he was swelling inside of her as they were both growing closer to that earth shattering, orgasmic paradise that only they could take each other to.

"Fuck," she leaned forward, holding onto his shoulders, "I'm…fuck."

"Me too baby, me too." He pulled her closer and kissed her lips, his hand splayed on her back as he pulled her close. They continued to move together, their moans and groans growing increasingly louder. Peter reached a hand between them and began rapidly swiping his thumb over her clit yet again and his lips moved to her ear;

"Cum for me."

Mariska let out a pleasure filled scream of _'Peter'_ mixed with a couple curse words as she tumbled into an orgasmic paradise. Her muscles contracted around him over and over as wetness slid down her thighs and over him, all of which set off his own orgasm at the same time and left him releasing inside of her warmth. She gripped onto the sweaty flesh of his shoulders while moaning and resting her head against his while his hands were gripping onto her body in that possessive manner. She collapsed on top of him, her arms remaining around him while his hands rubbed up and down her back. They were both breathing heavily while the aftershocks of their orgasm continued radiating throughout their bodies, making it impossible for them to move right now as they were still in paradise.

The couple remained together for a few more minutes, before Peter then rolled them over onto their sides, slipping out of her as he did so. She hissed at the loss of contact, then shuffled closer and draped her leg between his again. She rest her head on his shoulder while he pulled the covers up over them with one hand while the other stroked her bare back. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss onto the heated skin of his neck. She was satisfied and happy, and now being in the strong arms of her husband was where she needed to be.

"Maybe we should go to tennis more often if it's gonna end up with us going at it like this." Mariska spoke after a few moments of silence as she lazily drew patterns on his chest with her finger. Peter let out a chuckle, his lips brushing against her forehead as his fingertips continued to stroke up and down her spine.

"We've has fun," He pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose; "And I think we still have a while before the kids will be back, so…" He wagged his eyebrows as he rolled her onto her back, making his way on top of her. She laughed and pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him back before sitting up as she held the sheets over herself. She leaned closer, pressing her lips against his before whispering; "I need to shower."

She dropped the sheets and dragged herself out of bed, swaying her hips as she made her way to the en suite. She could feel his eyes watching her every move and a smirk formed on her lips. She glanced over her shoulder, licking her lips before speaking;

"Aren't you gonna join me, baby?"

Peter practically jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her into the bathroom while kissing her deeply. She pulled away and reached behind him to shut the door, before then turning to switch the shower on. The pair then stepped under the warm spray of after, their lips meeting once again as every nerve in their body was set on fire…again.

* * *

 ** _Leave some feedback...POSITIVE FEEDBACK. I know so many of you guys have asked for this for ages and so here we go. Hope you liked it. This is complete this time ;) haha until next time guys xoxo_**


End file.
